The inventive concepts described herein relate to a data processing technology, and more particularly, to a method of processing data according to an address array defined newly in a embedded multi Media card (eMMC) or a secure digital (SD) card system, and a system performing the method.
A multi media card (eMMC™) is card interface (I/F) standard determined as a standard in JEDEC (http://www.jedec.org). A data processing system including the eMMC™ needs to process data during a short period of time.